Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by Rogue2Love
Summary: A typical rogue story. Rogue gets captured and is key to some sort of plan in stopping the rein of Apocalpse. Read to fond out more.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hey everyone. Haven't wrote a story in awhile. Hope I'm not too rusty. Tell me the truth if I am. So anyways onto my story.  
  
Read&Review please~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evening was cold and bitter. Dry leaves and the smell of autumn hung in the air. Everything was silent and tranquil, away from the city, with a few rustling of leaves from the harsh winds. The city of Bayville glew with street lights and shops. The streets were packed with cars and passerbys shopping with the coming of winter.   
  
Though, one young girl, walked alone on the streets. Her hair hung loosely, a white strip framing her face, her gleaming emerald gaze looked in the windows of the shops. Her breath visible in the cold temperature, rubbing her gloved hands together to keep them from getting numb. She walked on down the street.   
  
She looked into one window and noticed it was decorated, like so many others, in a Christmas fashion. She walked in. This was one of her favorite shops, the cd store. She imediately started flipping through a few and listening to random ones. As she browsed the shop she noticed it was unusually packed tonight. At least nineteen people were crowded in the small shop. She shrugged it off and took the cds she chose to the cashier. As she stood in line she looked around once more, seeing that almost all the customers were mostly teenagers, too. She saw a few adults in the back lookin for cds as well. But what caught her eyes was one person. She stared at him for a moment, eyes locked on him with fury. She finnaly came back to her senses when the cashier said 'next' loudly. She jumped and walked forward, handing him her cds. He ran them in and gave her her total. She quickly payed and hurried out of the store. Feeling his red eyes on the back of her neck.  
  
She made her way to the edge of town and stopped. She looked back behind her to see if anyone was there and then walked on toward the mansion.  
  
But behind her, unseen, were a pair of red demon eyes watching her every move, a sly grin playing his face. He jumped down from his place in the tree he hid in and made his way to an alley to follow her.  
  
Now as everyone should know, this young teenager is known as Rogue. She wore a gothic appearance to everyone. But it was all just a cover up or mask, to keep people away from her...and it worked. Unlike most people, Rogue was a mutant. Her powers frightened her more than anything. One touch could cause severe damage to a person. She first knocked out her school friends, Cody, out with this unique gift, or to her, curse. She wanted everyone to stay away from her for their own protection, and her's. This has caused her to be secluded from the rest of civilization, she was lonely, cold.  
  
As she walked down the cold, dark streets she could still feel his red hot eyes on the back of her neck. She looked over her shoulder once more, and then began to quicken her pace, seeing a can roll out of a nearby alley. She slowely and causiously, made her way to it. She then looked down the alley, seeing nothing, she turned to get back to the road when she bumped right into her stalker, those red eyes beaming down on her. She jumped and backed away from him. She glared at him.  
  
"What do ya want?" Rogue asked, furriously.  
  
He remained smiling and moved closer, as she moved back.  
  
"Stop it." Rogue said nervously. She looked at him.  
  
He took out a gun shapped item and pointed it at her, when she saw him start to pull the trigger she ducked as the bullet flew over head. She then started to run, down the alley ways, taking short cuts every so often they came up, him still on her tail. She could spot the mansion up ahead when he shot again, hitting her in the back of her ankle, the pain surged, and she felt dizzy as she tried to go on. But then he shot her again in the back of the neck and her already tinted world became darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:04 a.m.  
  
Rogue's eyes began to open slightly,taking in some grey. As she opened them more she realized the whole room was grey, her own little cage. Everything seemed run down. The sink looked like it was hanging by one nail, water dripping from it's rusted pipe, the bed smelled like puke and looked pretty old, and the toilet was all rusted and broken down, unusable really.  
  
Rogue stood up, holding her aching head. She looked outside the bars of her prison to find a long hallway. She grabbed onto a bar for support, her vision still a bit blury.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered, her voice shaky and cracked. Her throat was raw and she had a thirst for water.  
  
Soon the door on the other side of the hallway opened slowely, a man walked down the hallway, she knew him only as Magneto...  
  
~Fin  
  
Short, I know. But heck live with it. There will be other chapters and I hope you liked the first. Send me a review if you liked it.  
  
Untill next time.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
